Gundam SEED: Unseen Future
by RedCrimson
Summary: My own AU version a retelling of the Gundam SEED story, ch 1 will be reedited soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franhise used in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Gundam SEED: Unseen Future**

**Prolouge**

**

* * *

**

An entire battle field in flames, mobile suits from all sides lying destoryed all over.

The sky was red all over, and bodys lied all over the place.

What did this, Alex asked himself.

He tripped over a body, and got back up, only to see whos body is was.

"Jen," he yelled out.

He moved over to turn his girlfiends body, only to see her face covered in blood, as well as more blood dripping through her long blond hair.

He felt her pulse, but found nothing.

"No, you cant be dead," he said, "Jen, please wake up,"

But he got no response, and held her corpse in his arm, crying over her death.

What could have done all this, he thought.

Suddenly he felt the light from the sun darken over him.

Still holding on to Jen's body, he looked up to see the siloute of a mobile suit hovering in front of the sun.

"It cant be, its the RC," thought Alex.

The mobile suit continued to hover in front of the sun, only its siloute visable.

The last thing Alex saw was it eyes glow dark red before everything was consumed in a dark red aura.

* * *

Alex jolted up in his bed.

_That dream again_, he thought, _what does it mean?_

He looked over to the naked body lying next to him.

Jen was still asleep, thankfully he had not woken her up.

He pulled the blanket off of him, grabbed his shorts, and went out to the balconey ouside of his bedroom, and looked out at the surroundings.

He was living in Heliopolis, the resource satalite belonging to the ORB union.

It was netural territory, so they didnt have to worry about getting invovled with the current war between the Earth forces and Zaft.

_Like that will last if they find out whats being built in Morganrate_, thought Alex.

"Alex?"

Alex turned around to see Jen comming out to the balcony, only having a spare blanket covering her bare body.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

"Sorry, I didnt think I would wake you, I just needed to think for a bit," he said to her.

"Did you have that dream again?" she asked him.

"I guess its no secret anymore," he told her.

"I would say not, you've had that dream for a while now," she said, leaning againt him.

"I just wish it would go away. Im thinking about if we should even bother to finish the RC now."  
he said.

"Alex, its just a dream," said Jen, "Just because in your dream the RC was a killing machine, doesnt mean it will be in the real world. Remember that you may have built it, but I desingned every bit of it. I know it will be safe, as long as your the one piloting it."

"Yeah, I guess your right, its just a dream," said Alex, "Still, I think we should have it moved over to the Ellena. The RC may be secret from the rest of the G-weapons that morganrate is building, but either way we dont want to risk it getting captured if ZAFT finds out about what the EA is having build here on the coloney."

"Ok, we'll call Adam in the morning, and prepare for a transfer of the RC onto the ship. Either way the support unit is already on the ship, so we can finish the testing on board," said Jen.

"Ok, I guess that makes me feel a lot better," said Alex, before Jen moved in and kissed him on the lips.

She back away, smiling and then said, "Good, now come on, we still have to finish packing up the data in the morning, so lets go back to bed," she said in a seductive tone, leading him back inside.

_Sometimes I wonder how exactly I managed to have someone like her, _thought Alex as he and Jen returned to their bed.

Little did he know, both thier paths would soon change, and only one of them would continue to see the results.

* * *

In another part of Helioplois, a dimentinal barrier opened up, and **Hibiki** and **Dimensia** arrived.

"Looks like we're on heliopolis," said** Dimensia, **looking over her scanner.

"Then chances are this world is another version of how our counterparts paths in the war could have occured diffrently," said **Hibiki.**

"Where should we start first this time?" asked **Dimensia.**

"Morganrate, that where it always first started for me, when I got into the Strike Gundam," said **Hibiki.**

"Alright then, lets get going, before the **Dicitizens** show up," said **Dimensia**.

With that the two headed towards morganrate, hoping to get their before the artifical sunlight signeled morning for the coloney.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the new prolouge for Unseen Future. **

**After reading some other AU versions of the gundam seed storyline, I wanted to add my own OC, as well as original mobile suits and characters.**

**Read and review please.**


	2. Notice

**There is no update yet, but I have read some other AU versions of the Gundam SEED timeline from other fics people have written. **

**So I have added some of my own OC's as well as original gudnams, mobile suits, and a ship.**

**Alex is the first of my OC, as well as Jen, he will have a diffrent side role to play during the story, along side Kira.**

**The rewrite of the first chapter will come soon.**

**Read and review please.**


End file.
